Medical devices collect, monitor, and display various aspects associated with a patient's physiology. These medical devices need to be serviced at periodic intervals. For example, sensors, probes and similar devices on the medical devices may have a defined useful life (e.g., 6000 usage cycles) before those devices must be replaced. Likewise, the software and firmware running on the medical devices may need to be periodically updated.